


Let me see you dance

by youhadmeathelo



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M, Normans a top, Pre-estab;ished relationship, Rated E for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhadmeathelo/pseuds/youhadmeathelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Sean are at a club, Sean gets drunk, Sean starts to dance, Norman watches and decides that he wants a private show. We all know Normans usually a fool for Flanery but this time Normans got his own ideas. expect fluff mingled with smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me see you dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Weekends "wicked games" specifically the following lines:  
> Let me see you dance,  
> I love to watch you dance,  
> Take you down another level,  
> get you dancing with the devil.
> 
> This is the first part of..two..probably...I thought It was going to be a short one shot but then it kind of broke itself naturally. I'll follow with the second half soon..the good half ;p

The club was loud, annoyingly loud and Norman wished above anything that he could just take Sean and leave now. And then he could take Sean. His mind wandered and he felt his jeans tighten. He stopped those thoughts dead because that would just make the next few hours way more difficult. He couldn't leave.

They were expected to spend at least a few hours at these stupid parties after they finished panels at the end of cons. He'd personally rather go to a pub and get wasted but Sean was far more social than him and he loved coming to these things at least for a few hours anyway. It had its advantages though, or at least one advantage. 

Sean loved to dance, not that he would ever admit it, and Norman loved to watch him. He'd start off jokingly dancing with their female friends, swaying with them and grinding with them in an extremely over the top way but as he got drunker he started to sway on his own with the music. Lost in his own world, all macho bravado dropped.

Norman watched Sean from where he was sitting as he twisted and turned, enjoying the way his hips swayed, watching his muscles ripple under his tight white t shirt. God he was so beautiful. Sean's public persona, carefully crafted and maintained didn't allow for moments like this. Dancing was gay, and Sean wasn't gay, not unless he was with Reedus of course.

Norman rarely saw this side of Sean, even when they were together it was rarely slow and gentle, although when it was Norman reveled in it. So worried was Sean about not being considered "gay" that he rarely allowed his emotions for Norman be seen, not even by Norman himself. It happened but it was rare and usually involved a lot of alcohol.

Here though, again with the encouragement of alcohol, Sean was clearly happy, allowing himself sway lazily with the music. He was enjoying himself and Norman found that painfully sexy.

As he watched he saw Sean begin to force his way to the crowd over to where Norman was sitting. He picked up his drink taking a swig of it and marveling once more in how beautiful Sean was, his body was glistening with sweat and a huge smile was spread over his face. He looked relaxed and happy and, Norman noticed him stumble slightly, a little drunk.

He plonked down in the seat beside Norman and let out a huge sigh. He looked happily at Norman and leaned in close to him. "I can't wait to take you home" he shouted in his ear, sliding his hand up Normans leg dangerously.

Aside from the fact that Norman was already half hard and didn't need Sean's hands adding to the problem, this was far too public a place for Sean to be acting that way and Norman knew Sean would regret it the next morning.

He grabbed Sean's hand and stopped its journey towards his crotch leaning into his ear and having to shout above the music "Why wait?". He smirked at Sean watching his face light up. 

"I'll get our coats!" Sean shouted back and he jumped up and made his way across the club pausing occasionally to dance for a brief few seconds before he seemed to remember what he was doing.

As Norman watched his progress across the club, watched his hips and his ass and his beautiful back he couldn't help but allow his hand travel to his crotch briefly. He had a plan for tonight and it involved making Sean be very, very gay.


End file.
